


If Divorce Was An Option

by TheFanficDreamingAuthor



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A quick something I was inspired to write, Attempt at Humor, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Family, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fluff, Humor, Inspired By A Tik Tok, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Victor Nikiforov is Extra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanficDreamingAuthor/pseuds/TheFanficDreamingAuthor
Summary: "Yuuri~ If we got a divorce, what are the three things you'd take with you?"A movie night in the Katsuki-Nikiforov household turns into some fluffy drama. Viktor asks an unexpected question to Yuuri and while their son slightly panics, Yuuri answers with no shAME!Viktor is offended QwQ and, of course, dramatic since the day he was born.Yuuri is smug UwU and, of course, his confidence has taken over (blame Viktor for 'Eros mode')Yuri is loved OwO and, of course, on his Mama's side as always.Also, I promise the next chapter for the group chat fanfic is coming soon, it's just longer than I thought it would originally be and I also need to edit it.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Makkachin & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky, Yuri Plisetsky & Potya | Puma Tiger Scorpion
Comments: 18
Kudos: 219





	If Divorce Was An Option

It was an off day. The Katsuki-Nikiforov household was dark, the only light was the TV playing a movie Yuri picked, the only sound was the movie and some random video Viktor was watching on his phone that Phichit sent to him.

Yuuri was sitting on a brown recliner chair (and yes, it was reclined) with Yuri laying between his legs, head on his chest in a comfortable cuddle. Yuri had his arms wrapped around Yuuri's torso and he was laying sideways, eyes still on the TV. Yuri didn't know why, but Yuuri's hugs and cuddles were always the best, he always felt safe and loved in his arms, like a kitten being smothered by its mother.

Viktor was seated on the end of the couch, on the far end that's not near Yuuri, with Makkachin laying her head on his lap (the reason he wasn't able to sit near Yuuri and had to stay where he was). Viktor was checking the video Phichit sent him with furrowed brows, wondering why Phichit sent it with the caption of 'You're challenged to do this. Film it or I'm coming after you, Nikiforov.'

In the middle of the movie, Viktor quietly laughs into his fist, unheard by Yuuri or Yuri. The man clicks off the video and enters his camera, starting a video and turning to the two watching the movie. Makkachin slightly perks up, as if knowing that drama was about to go down.

"Yuuri~ If we got a divorce, what are the three things you'd take with you?"

Yuuri snaps his attention from the movie and stares at Viktor: "...Huh?"

Yuri just furrows his brows slowly as he takes in the asked question. He turns his gaze to Viktor with a 'wtf did you just ask?' expression that had Viktor let out a small laugh.

Viktor asks Yuuri again: "What are three things you'd take with you if we got a divorce?"

Yuuri takes in the question and immediately gives Viktor a ‘really’ look as if asking if testing his husband if he lost all his brain cells. Yuri’s still looking at Viktor with a ‘wtf’ expression.

“Well~ First of all!” Yuuri starts, Yuri looking up at him like a little child (cute UwU): “A divorce is not part of our dictionary, ever! If you think you’re getting out of this relationship, you’d end up being a hypocrite. But obviously, God forbid, I hope nothing happens between us for a divorce to actually take place.”

“I know, darling.” Viktor says: “If I let you go, I would bury myself alive.”

…

“…Too much?”

“Yes.” Both Yuuri and Yuri reply.

“Sorry~! But seriously, what three things would you take?”

Yuuri doesn’t even hesitate with his answer, Viktor films it all: “OBVIOUSLY!” Yuri jumps slightly, Yuuri pauses at his answer and looks down: “Oh- sorry Yura.” He places a kiss on Yuri’s forehead and turns back to Viktor and the camera:

“Obviously!” He starts again, lowering his voice for Yuri: “I would be taking Yuri with me!”

…

Yuri, who was looking at the camera, widens his eyes at the sudden answer as Viktor pauses to take a moment or five.

“I-who?!”

“I said what I said! I’m taking Yuri with me! Whether he likes it or not! Whether he is your son or not! And whether Yakov wants him to or not! I am not signing any divorce papers unless I know that Yuri comes with me!”

“...I-”

“I literally don’t care if you were part of the adoption! Yuri. With me. Period!”  
  


Yuri’s face forms a shy and watery smile as if he was about to burst into tears of happiness any second. The boy’s arms tighten around Yuuri’s torso and snuggled his head on the man’s chest, even more, giving him a loving hug. Yuuri, staring at the camera dead in the eye, tightens his arms around Yuri and placed a kiss on his forehead again, eyes not moving from their gaze.

Viktor sits there, unable to respond, just staring at his husband in shock and slight betrayal.

“…Yuuri…I am his father!”

“And that leads me to number two! I’m taking your credit card!”

“Excuse me?”

“How else would I pay for everything Yuri needs? His skating gear, his cat’s needs, his tickets to visit his grandfather, and more! If you wanna be his father, you’d give me the credit card!”

Viktor, at this point, couldn’t even form a proper answer to all of this.

Yuri was just beaming with happiness, his arms tightening around Yuuri again, but not to the point he would suffocate him. Yuri let one tear fall at the mention of care towards him visiting his grandfather as well. Yuuri truly was the best parent ever.

“And number 3-!”

“Anybody but Makkachin!” Viktor cuts Yuuri off desperately: “You can take anyone and anything, but Makka!” The dog perks up and licks Viktor’s face: “Heck! You can take Yakov and his old man hat! You can even trade and make Christophe your best friend rather than mine, but Makka stays here!”

Yuri and Yuuri stare at Viktor before bursting out in a synced laugh. Viktor stares at them in disbelief (dramatic as always) and waits for them to say something.

“Y-yoU…you do realize that Christophe will see this video?” Yuuri laughs out.

Viktor thinks about that for a few seconds: “…Dammit.” But he recovers and gets brave all over again: “I don’t care! No one! And I mean no one! Takes Makkachin from me!” He pouts, his eyes watering dramatically as if he was stuck in a crisis (QwQ)

Yuuri and Yura just burst out laughing again.

After catching their breath, Yuuri finally answers:

“I wasn’t going to say Makkachin, first of all!”

Viktor gives a dramatic sigh of relief.

“I was going to say you!”

“…Huh?”

“Where did we first start our relationship?”

“Japan…?” Yuri answers.

“Exactly. And if I’m going back to Japan, Viktor will be coming as well so that we could give our relationship a second chance. If it doesn’t work, he’s banned from ever coming to Japan.”

Viktor was about to swoon until the last part was said. His head shook side to side, snapping out of his swooning as Yuri laughs out loud.

“YUURI~! How else will I see Yurio ever again?!”

“If you don’t give our relationship a second chance, you don’t deserve to see him.”

“Now that’s just cruel! I’m wounded!” Viktor starts to anime cry (TwT)

“I agree with mama,” Yuri adds more salt to the wound.

“YURIO~?!”

“Say my name correctly and I could consider agreeing with you.”

“Oh! So you agree with your mother immediately, but with me! You consider?!”

“Because Yuuri is cool dad.”

“Now I’m just facing family betrayal. I’m getting divorce papers!”

“I’m cooking Katsudon~,” Yuuri says with a smug smile.

“…Why are you like this?”

“I love you too, Vitya.”

“Barf~” Yuri responds with a playful smile.

Yuuri chuckles and kisses Yuri’s head of beautiful blond hair. Yuri smiles.

“…I’m sleeping on the couch tonight,” Viktor says.

“No, you’re not.” Yuuri answers.

Viktor pouts, knowing he’s lost.

The video ends. The video gets sent to Phichit. The family finishes the movie. The family eats Katsudon for dinner. And Viktor gets a night full of cuddles from his son and husband.

Makkachin and Potya just enjoy the drama and go to sleep at the end of the day.

Yup, one big happy family.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo...what did you guys think? Did you like it? Tell me what your thoughts are in the comments!
> 
> And I promise the next chapter for the group chat fanfic will be coming out soon, it's just longer than I thought it would be.


End file.
